


Vows

by Jon Colbert (orphan_account)



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jon%20Colbert
Summary: It's the night before Jon's wedding, and Tommy already misses him.





	Vows

It’s so late in the night that it might as well be called early. The rest of the boys have either stumbled to their respective rooms, passed out on the nearest horizontal surface, or were driven home in packed cabs. Lovett was passed out in his room. Tommy and Jon were alone in Jon’s bachelor suite. And, after sharing the last glass of whiskey, the two men realize that they're fresh out of stall tactics.

"Tommy?" Jon says softly.

Tommy looks up at Jon from his position on the floor, head resting against Jon's knee. He had idly been scrolling through his twitter feed, but he locks his phone when Jon says his name. 

Jon implores him with his big brown eyes; he doesn’t even have to say anything. Words would just make this so much more painful than it already was. Tommy kneels between Jon's knees, and Jon’s breath catches.

“You don’t—”

“Don’t. Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say,” Tommy says.

Jon bites his lower lip to keep all his polite refusals at bay.

Tommy gets to work, avoiding eye contact all the while, knowing he couldn't handle it. Tommy would laugh at the fact that he was wearing TommyJon underwear if this wasn’t the last time they’d probably ever get to do this.

Tommy slides his lips up and down Jon’s length while Jon runs his hands through Tommy's hair.

“That’s it. Yeah, that’s it, Tommy. _Fuck_.”

There was such awe in his voice, and even though Tommy knew it was wrong, deep down, to be doing this on the eve of Jon's wedding, he also knows he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here. It was where he is supposed to be.

He swallows around the head of Jon’s dick, and the moans he earns confirms something: Jons wants him here too. Normally when they got intimate like this, it would be grabby, rough, and frantic. He shivers that it is _this_ act in _this_ moment that Jon is being so gentle with him that it sends waves of warmth down his stomach and into his groin. He ignores the sad pangs, the ones that remind him that this the end of a chapter.

Tommy opens his eyes and peeks up at Jon through his lashes to see if Jon is hiding his sadness better than him. Jon’s watching him. Tommy would bet every member of Congress that Jon’s eyes had never been more vibrant or alive than in this moment. Tommy pulls away for a moment to catch his breath.

“I love you, Tommy. You know that, don’t you?” Jon rubs his thumb against Tommy’s bottom lip.

“I know it,” Tommy murmurs. “I love you too.”

Jon smiles. 

“Of course you do.”

It was a stupid thing of him to say. Everything was going fine, and he had to go and open his mouth. It was a worry that always tickled at the back of his mind. That Jon saw him simply as a convenience because there wasn’t anyone else around. It makes him wonder if Jon would have been his a long time ago if only he'd spoke up sooner.

The smile leaves Jon’s face, and he leans forward in his arm chair. Tommy suddenly can’t look at him. He's too afraid of what he might see or what Jon might say. Jon grabs his chin and makes him look, and he’s met, once more, with Jon’s dark brown eyes.

“I mean it, Tommy,” he says. “If I wanted to be with someone else, I’d be long gone. I’m here with you.”

Tommy swallows. He’s got a point. But it doesn’t clear up the matter of convenience.

“And when you get married? Are you still gonna be with me?”

Tommy already knows the answer. Jon does too.

“Let’s not worry about that tonight, okay? It’s just you and me here.”

Jon sits back in his chair, and Tommy knows that the conversation is over. He tries to ignore the way his heart seems to have dropped from his chest into the pit of his stomach. He scoots forward on his knees and puts his mouth back on Jon, who sighs above him in contentment.

At least Jon was okay. Even though his own heart was breaking, Jon was going to be fine.

That would have to be enough.


End file.
